


La leyenda negra

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami no se puede creer nada de lo que le cuentan Los Milagros. A ver, ¡es imposible que Nijimura Shuuzou, el excapitán de Teikou, fuese poco menos que un criminal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La leyenda negra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holic_meri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holic_meri/gifts).



> Este fic está escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2015-2016 y, bueno, se lo dedico a Meri, que quería un Nijimura/Kagami/Kiseki. No descarto hacer una continuación.

Kagami está acojonado.

Que sí, que él es todo valentía y pasión por los retos, pero es que una cosa es enfrentarse a alguien _en_ la cancha y otra muy distinta es hacerlo fuera de ella. Bueno, vale, a lo mejor ni siquiera se tiene que pelear con el tipo este, pero por lo que le han contado Kuroko y los demás —gente de fiar, por supuesto—, el tal Nijimura Shuuzou tiene delito. Casi literalmente.

Para empezar, ha sido el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros al completo. _Incluyendo a Akashi_. Quien no conociese a Akashi podría ver este dato como una chorrada más, casi a modo de trivia, pero no lo _era_. No lo era, ¿vale?

Y sí, este tal Nijimura es el que va a venir este verano a Tokio desde el Bronx. Es que este chico es una amenaza en todos los sentidos. De esto que a lo mejor a Kagami se le olvida un “por favor” y el tío este le saca la navaja y hace jamón con él.

Pero vamos, no puede ser tan chungo como cuenta la leyenda.

—¿Nijimura-senpai? —Kuroko lo mira sin entender bien la pregunta—. Era un capitán formidable, aunque un poco estricto. Ni siquiera Haizaki-kun se atrevía a faltarle al respeto.

Kagami traga saliva. _Haizaki_ , el tipejo aquel que la lió parda con Tatsuya y Alex aquel día… Y que luego quiso joder más aún la lesión de Kise…

—Qué mal lo pasaba Haizaki. —Aomine, al escuchar aquel nombre, se empezó a reír—. De esto que Nijimura aparecía y Haizaki ya se ponía todo recto, en plan gato acojonado.

—¿Haizaki… le tenía miedo?

—Como para no. Mira que era chungo, Nijimura. Pero chungo, chungo.

—¿Muy chungo?

—Chunguísimo —repite Aomine con convicción.

—¡HIJOPUTA! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que queréis meter al chungo ese en mi casa?!

El tal Nijimura y su familia iban a pasar un par de semanas en Japón —concretamente a Sendai, donde tenían no sé qué familiar—, pero el Nijimura tenía pensado pasar un par de días en Tokio para reunirse con sus amigos y con sus queridos exkouhais de Teikou.

Cuando Kuroko y Momoi lo comentaron, omitiendo claramente el factor chungo de Nijimura, Kagami, en pleno acto de bondad, les dijo que podía quedarse en su casa. “Total, por un par de días…”. Tiempo suficiente para que el delincuente ese vaya a desvalijarle la casa.

—¡Pero bueno! Vosotros tres, ¡dejaos de cháchara y poneos a trabajar YA! —les grita la entrenadora, hecha un basilisco.

—Para que te hagas una idea —murmura Aomine—, _es como ella_.

—Esa es una buena comparación, Aomine-kun. Increíble en ti.

Mientras Kuroko y Aomine discuten, Kagami piensa en pedirle a Tatsuya clases sobre cómo manejar una navaja. Pueden resultarle útiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vale, a lo mejor Aomine —un capullo integral— y Kuroko —el maestro del puteo— no son del todo de fiar. Mejor preguntar a gente sin sentido del humor, como Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara.

Ya para empezar, Murasakibara se refiere a él como “capi Niji”, así que tan chungo no puede ser.

—Ah, no, sí que era chungo. —Murasakibara se ¿estremece? ¿¿Murasakibara??—. Pero es simpático si no te metes con él.

—Yo nunca me metí con él y aun así se mofaba del Oha-Asa.

—Como para no… —masculla Kagami con una sonrisilla.

—Nijimura-san _no_ es “chungo”, tal y como dices, sino que es una persona _madura_.

Murasakibara y Midorima comparten una mirada que mezcla complicidad con resentimiento. No está del todo claro si es porque saben algo de lo que Kagami no tiene ni repajolera idea o —lo más probable— que sea todo por ese chiste. Él ya está demasiado acostumbrado a Izuki como para reaccionar mal.

—Lo que sí puedo decir es que Nijimura-san es bastante brusco. No repara en mostrar su afecto en forma de violencia gratuita.

—Nos daba collejas —Murasakibara se frota la nuca, como si el dolor siguiese ahí.

—¿A Akashi también?

—En absoluto. Yo no le daba ningún tipo de problema.

—No seas falso, Aka-chin… A ti te arrancaba el bloc de las manos y te golpeaba la frente…

—No creo que eso entre en la categoría de “colleja” —se defiende Akashi.

Da igual que sea una colleja o no, ¡es impensable que alguien vaya por ahí zoscando a Akashi Seijuurou!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kagami decide dejar de preguntar a gente rara y va a por alguien que sabe que jamás le va a engañar. Su colega, su rival más risueño; Kise.

Kise no le mentiría jamás.

—Bueno, a Nijimura-senpai tampoco lo conocí mucho, que yo llegué en segundo y él al poco dejó de ser capitán. —Kise se seca el sudor con la camiseta y Kagami asiente—. Así que para mí fue un senpai más.

—Oh, ya veo. Pero era un tío legal, ¿no?

—¡Y tanto! Verás, Kagamicchi, yo _le debo mucho_.

Kise está poniendo cara de profundo y Kagami le cree a pies juntillas.

—¿Fue él el que te enseñó a jugar al basket? —Kagami abre los ojos como platos, poco menos que sintiendo cómo el corazón está a punto de explotar.

—Qué va. —Kise sonríe con dulzura—. Gracias a él me acostumbré a los golpes y por eso pude resistir mejor las patadas de Kasamatsu-senpai. Aunque son unos bestias de forma distinta, ¿sabes? Nijimura-senpai era más de miradas asesinas, de estas que te dejan K.O., y de golpes en la frente. ¡No veas lo que dolían!

Habría que preguntarse si para ser _senpai_ de Kise había que ser violento. Qué mala suerte ha tenido el pobre.

 

 

 

 

Si hay alguien que lo sabe todo, pero absolutamente _todo_ , es Momoi. Tiene la información actual, pasada y futura acerca de todas las personas que hayan tocado en su vida un balón de baloncesto. Así que es imposible que no tenga un juicio sensato acerca del tal Nijimura, ¿no?

—¿Nijimura-senpai? Ay, es muy simpático y siempre cuidaba mucho de nosotros, ¡sobre todo de Dai-chan! Y a las mánagers siempre nos trataba muy bien, no como los típicos tontainas que siempre nos miran por encima del hombro. —Abraza su bloc de notas—. Siempre nos trataba a todos por igual. ¿Por qué preguntas, Kagamin?

Pues por lo que cuenta Momoi, el tal Nijimura parece un buen tipo. Más o menos amable, respetuoso con todos los miembros del equipo y encima se ve que tenía bastante paciencia con Aomine (telita…).

—Nada. —Kagami se ríe, mucho más relajado—. Que antes me estaban contando el imbécil de Aomine y los demás lo chungo que es el tal Nijimura. Qué susto me han pegao, los muy cabrones…

Kagami se sigue riendo, despreocupado y contento de verdad, mientras la cara de Momoi palidece poco a poco.

Vale, pues a lo mejor resulta que lo que acaba de decir no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Mmm, Kagamin… Verás… Dai-chan y los demás no iban _tan_ desencaminados. —Momoi se acerca a él, mirando a los lados (¡no vaya a ser que Nijimura surja del infierno y se los lleve!), y le mira con una seriedad preocupante—. Entre tú y yo, Nijimura-senpai _fue muy conflictivo_.

—¿Insultaba a los profesores? —Kagami levanta una ceja y media.

—Mm, pues seguramente. Lo que sí sé es que con doce años robó una moto… y paseó por el barrio con ella…

—¡¿CON DOCE AÑOS?!

—Sí… —Momoi parecía triste de verdad. Quizás Kagami no debería haber gritado tanto. Joé, ¡qué difíciles son las chicas!— Ha tenido una vida un poco dura… ¡Por eso cuando venga, tenemos que ser amables con él!

—Mm, sí, claro.

No porque Kagami sea simpático por naturaleza, sino porque se huele que si no le sonríe, le va a _matar_ y pasear su cadáver por todo el barrio.

Y está claro que si muere, no podrá jugar al baloncesto.

 

 

 

 

 

Kagami está tan nervioso con el temita este de Nijimura que termina hablándolo por teléfono con Tatsuya, que sigue siendo la persona más sabia que conoce. Él sí que es de fiar, _no como Aomine y Kuroko_.

—¿Y cómo decías que se llamaba el chico este? —pregunta Tatsuya, aún en Akita, con un tono que no puede deparar nada bueno.

—Nijimura. Nijimura… Shuuzou, creo que era.

—¡Hombre, pero si es Shuu! —Tatsuya suelta una carcajada—. ¡Lo conozco! Coincidimos en Los Ángeles.

Entonces Tatsuya empieza a contarle que al Nijimura ese le habían robado la cartera y que empezó a hacer pinitos en el mundo más sórdido del baloncesto; es más, se rió de un tipo con muy malas pulgas y no hizo más que meterse en líos. Y Tatsuya, que también es un elemento, acabó ayudándole a repartir hostias a mansalva.

Eso y que por algún motivo sabía cómo funcionaban los almacenes. Ahí no se explayó mucho y, sinceramente, Kagami se lo agradeció de todo corazón.

—Y no veas lo inconsciente que es: se lanzó por una ventana rompiendo los cristales, ¡cubierto con una sábana! Yo pensaba que se me moría ahí mismo. —Tatsuya ríe flojo—.Y no pelea mal, ¿eh? Este Shuu, menudo elemento. ¿Taiga? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿¿Taiga??

El que sí que se muere ahí mismo es Kagami. No es ningún secreto que Tatsuya siempre se ha relacionado con gente de dudosa reputación, pero es que cuando dice las palabras clave —“menudo elemento”— es que se trata de alguien del calibre de los Jabberwocks _o peor_.

 

 

 

 

Kagami pasa la noche en vela pensando si debería ocultar sus objetos más preciados y hacer un testamento o algo.

 

 

 

 

 

—Kagami-kun, ¿pasa algo? Tienes ojeras.

 _Que vais a meter a un chungo en mi casa, eso es lo que pasa,_ piensa Kagami con un resentimiento difícil de ocultar. Tampoco merece la pena enfadarse con Kuroko: siempre ha estado rodeado de bichos raros y ya no sabe diferenciar a la gente normal de la que no lo es. Kuroko solo es una víctima.

(Aunque tampoco es que Kuroko sea el colmo de lo normal)

Kise y Momoi están tan emocionados hablando de Nijimura y de lo mucho que habrá cambiado que ni prestan atención a la cara decrépita de Kagami. Mejor, la verdad.

Es cuando llegan a la estación del tren bala, a la que llegará el Nijimura ese en breves, cuando Kagami se da cuenta de lo _raros_ que están los demás; Aomine no para de tocarse el flequillo, como si quisiese estar presentable, Murasakibara tiene una bolsa de _maiubo_ que probablemente no se vaya a comer (¡inaudito!) y Midorima ya está hablando de cómo ha traído un amuleto extra para Nijimura. Luego está Akashi con cara de estarse a punto de mear patas abajo y, bueno, intentar descifrar la expresión de Kuroko es algo que Kagami sabe que nunca logrará hacer con éxito.

—¡ES ESE! ¡DIOS MÍO!

—Kise-chin, esa es una mujer con tacones.

Los cinco minutos siguientes son una secuencia de Kise gritando cada vez que ve a alguien de pelo corto y negro y que ronde el metro ochenta. La verdad —y que no sirva como precedente— es que Kagami se alegra un poco cuando Aomine le da una colleja a Kise y le dice que se calle de una puñetera vez.

—¡ES ÉL! ¡AY! ¡AAAY! —Ahora la que se pone como loca es Momoi, que zarandea a Midorima, que traga saliva y pone cara de honorable.

Bueno, pues Kagami sigue sin saber quién es el tal Nijimura. Busca a una especie de Haizaki en la muchedumbre; alguien de presencia fuerte y olor característico.

—Eeeey, mocosos. Cuánto tiempo.

Escuchar esa voz y que Kagami se cague encima es todo uno.

 

 

 

 

 

El tal Nijimura corresponde al abrazo de Momoi, que es como una niña que se ha perdido en un centro comercial y acaba de encontrar a su madre, y le acaricia la cabeza tanto a ella como a Aomine, que está con una cara de memo que Kagami va a recordar para putearlo en el futuro.

Nijimura acepta el amuleto de Midorima y le da la gracias, no sin antes golpearle con él en la cabeza, y sonríe cuando Murasakibara le da un maiubo especial. Kagami entiende ese sentimiento. Volver a un país significa también recordar sabores, y a veces los que más marcan a uno son los de la infancia.

—Eh, ¿y Kuroko no ha venido?

—Estoy aquí, Nijimura-senpai.

Nijimura se sobresalta y Kagami, una vez más, sabe cómo se siente. El excapitán de la Generación de los Milagros le grita a Kuroko, pero se ríe y le dice que se alegra de que siga siendo tan especial como siempre. A Kise le manda callar y le acaricia la cabeza con bastante cariño. Más que un excapitán recién salido de prisión, parece un hermano mayor que se alegra un montón de ver a sus hermanos pequeños. El acojone de Kagami, ahora mismo, es mínimo.

A Akashi simplemente le sonríe, así sin más, y comparten un par de formalidades que les hace parecer que tienen veinte años más de los que tienen.

De pronto, los ojos de Nijimura se despegan de los de Akashi y vuelan hacia la única persona que no le suena de nada. Kagami vuelve al _acojone mode on_. Nijimura, así a simple vista, es el tipo más normal del mundo: típica ropa de Uniqlo y de tiendas de segunda mano de Los Ángeles, un peinado de chaval obediente y un cuerpo que se acerca más al de Tatsuya que al de Silver. Aun así, y es algo que Kagami no sabe explicar, Nijimura irradia una sensación de confianza. Es como si nada pudiese salir mal.

Eso, sumado a una mirada afilada y analítica, hacen que Kagami se sienta un poco raro y fuera de tono.

—Ah, conque tú eres el tal Kagami del que tanto he oído hablar —Nijimura levanta las cejas, aunque parece de todo salvo asombrado.

—Hemos hecho un grupo de PINE y Aominecchi no deja de hablar de ti  —comenta Kise entre risas.

—¿Qué? ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó a hablar de Kagami! Que si era genial, que si tal. Yo solo dije la verdad, ¿vale?

—Ya sabía yo que cinco minutos sin discutir eran demasiados —Nijimura bufa y demuestra lo chungo que es al poner cada mano sobre las cocorotas de Kise y Aomine y hacer que sus frentes colisionen.

Nijimura es…

Aomine y Kise se mueren del dolor en el suelo, _sufriendo_ , y Kagami los mira sin saber bien qué hacer.

Nijimura es…

—En fin, yo soy Nijimura. Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede en tu casa. En serio.

Nijimura es…

—Aaah, no es nada, Nijimura…-san. Mi casa es grande y… —Kagami se frota la nuca. ¿Está haciendo el ridículo o…?— y eso. ¡Mucho gusto!

—El gusto es mío. En fin, ¿qué  hacemos aquí, joder? Vamos a tomar un helado o algo y luego a la cancha más cercana, ¿os parece? Yo invito.

_Nijimura es un tío de puta madre._


End file.
